And So It Goes: 19 Years
by scriptor90
Summary: This is my version of the 19 years. It's rated M for a reason. I'm going to stick as close to canon as possible. The focus will be Harry/Ginny though I will include as many characters as possible, especially Teddy Lupin.
1. All Too Soon

Chapter 1 – All Too Soon

The dim moonlight shone gently on Hogwarts that night as if nature feared the castle would collapse under a stronger gaze. A soft breeze passed across the grounds and a few pebbles fell from a crater in the side of the castle. They rolled almost comically down the once majestic side of Hogwarts bouncing feebly as they hit the grass and coming to rest amongst several large chunks of stone strewn beneath the devastated wall. The wind brushed over the grass uncovering patches of charred ground. As the blades of grass fluttered in the wind, bloodstains revealed themselves to the sky, a stark reminder of the tragedy of war.

The whomping willow swayed lightly in the breeze, perhaps the only undamaged element of Hogwarts. As the breeze passed, the branches of the mighty tree twisted and pointed towards the large wooden doors of the castle. Inside, the castle was a wreck. Blood stained the great expanse of floor leading towards the great hall; a thin marble dust coated everything and suits of armor lay scattered on the floor, felled as they attempted to defend the school. The grand staircase itself was scarred with the residue of evil curses, and charred ground marked areas where spells had met the floor. The portraits lining the stairs and corridors stood in comic relief to the disaster. Their countless inhabitants sleeping soundly, the snoring a chorus of peace in a troubled landscape.

Inside Gryffindor Tower, Harry Potter slept soundly for the first time in years. The war was over; there were no more horcruxes, and no more Voldermort. He had his life to live without imminent death invading his dreams and his day to day activities. Happy, but exhausted, Harry had retired to Gryffindor tower mere moments after leaving the Headmaster's office. Now, he slept in his four-poster bed, his best friend Ron Weasley just one bed away. They slept peacefully, the way they should have for seven years, the way they would have in a world without violence and hate.

As the sun rose, light spread through the boy's dormitory in Gryffindor tower. As the light moved slowly up through the window its smooth warming beams revealed the remnants of a sandwich on Harry Potter's bedside table. His glasses lay next to the plate carelessly cast aside as Harry had fallen asleep. Harry stirred as the sunlight warmed his face. He rolled over in bed to face the ceiling.

He remained in bed as the sunlight slowly warmed his whole body. He knew eventually he would have to wake up and face the world he had left behind that night. For the moment he was perfectly content to bask in the sun, knowing he had finally succeeded and the whole ordeal would soon be done. He had never really thought about his future before. He knew of course he wanted to become an auror, but past that firm goal he had nothing. Now, he realized, hoped at least, that he would have time to think and decide where he wanted his life to go. He decided it would be best to think in the shower.

He rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He stripped off the robes he had worn to bed, and stood naked in front of the mirror. The lightning scar stood out prominently on his forehead, his jet black hair tinged with gray dust. His face was lightly cut, and his chest still held the large yellow bruise from the second killing curse. Life on the ground had left his abdomen taught and hardened, the muscles starting to show definite shape. He let the water run in the shower and continued to examine his body. The castle was quiet and so he assumed he had time alone. He liked his body. It was smooth and slightly toned, an excellent body for quidditch. As the room filled with steam he stepped into the shower.

The water soothed his aching body, pounding into his back, and as he turned to face the jet of water, relieving the pain of the bruise on his chest. He let the water run over his body for half an hour before stepping out of the shower. Harry stood naked on the cold marble floor, dripping wet. He shook himself violently, sending water drops flying in arcs off of his head and shoulders. Wrapping a soft white towel around his waist he gathered up his discarded robes and headed back to his warm bed. As he entered the common room however, he was met by Kinglsey Shackelbolt, the Minister of Magic.

"Mm . . Minster, I uh, wasn't . . ."

Harry shifted uncomfortably and gripped the edge of his towel tightly.

"Harry" Kingsley's soft smooth voice relaxed Harry.

"I'm sorry to bother you so early, but Professor McGonagall requested your presence at breakfast."

Harry simply nodded. 'wonderful' he thought, 'just what I wanted, a standing ovation.'

As Kingsley turned to leave he paused, "the Great Hall is in no shape for breakfast Harry, Professor McGonagall and I will be waiting for you in her office."

Harry waited while the Minister left the common room. As soon as the portrait hole closed he climbed the stairs back to his bed.

Dressed in new robes and feeling cleaner than he had in weeks, Harry made his way back to the Headmistress' office.

The gargoyle, still groggy, let him through without a password.

Professor McGonagall greeted him with a tired, but nearly happy look.

"Harry, I'm sorry we have to drag you out of your bed so early but the events of the last year won't disappear by themselves."

"Professor McGonagall and I," Kingsley cut in, "wanted to discuss a few pressing matters with you."

Harry nodded, guessing what they wanted to discuss. "If I'm going to talk about what happened, Ron and Hermione need to be here first."

McGonagall nodded and with a wave of her wand two silvery cats rushed off into the castle.

Ten minutes later Ron and Hermione were seated with Harry, Kingsley, and Professor McGonagall eating a breakfast provided by the Hogwarts house elves.

Eventually Harry turned his attention to McGonagall and Kingsley. "Professor Dumbledore?" he asked tentatively. The large portrait behind Professor McGonagall looked up at Harry. "Harry, Ron and Hermione already know everything, and Professor McGonagall and Kingsley deserve to know as well."

Harry nodded at his beloved Headmaster and began his story. He told them about the Horcruxes, about breaking into the Ministry, about Godric's Hollow and destroying the locket, about the Deathly Hallows and being captured at Malfoy Manor. By this point Kingsley merely looked impressed, while McGonagall had tears in her eyes. Harry continued his story, escaping from the Malfoy's and Dobby's heroic efforts, breaking into Gringotts and escaping on the dragon. At this point Kingsley stopped him.

"Harry, I just want to assure you that any laws broken will be forgiven. You and your allies are deserving of far more than that."

Harry only nodded, wanting to get to the end of the story. And so he continued with the battle of Hogwarts, skating over the Dumbledore family history, he told of discovering the diadem of Ravenclaw and how it was destroyed, and finally he came to walking into the forest. Hermione was crying. When the story ended Harry breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that at last he had told the story for what he hoped would be the final time.

Professor McGonagall stood, wiping a tear from her eye. "The Minister and I need to talk, why don't you three join as again for lunch."

As they left the Headmistress' office Ron leaned over to Harry, "ya know, one cat would have been sufficient."

Harry looked at him, comprehension dawning on his face. "Did you? You didn't . . ."

Ron grinned and mouthed 'later'

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to her office Professor McGonagall greeted them warmly. They talked for several minutes about the current state of Hogwarts castle and how they planned to restore it. In the end they decided that the first priority was burying the dead. They agreed to return to the castle in two weeks time to help rebuild.

Back in the common room Harry and Ron were sitting in chairs by the fire. Hermione had gone to shower before heading to bed. Harry looked at Ron and without preamble stated, "it's later."

Ron blushed, but grinned. "We were in the same bed, that's all I meant . . ." Harry grinned at him. "So you finally realized your in love with eachother?"

"Yes . . . we did" Hermione's voice made them both jump. "Now Harry, if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking him to bed again."

Ron bolted for the bedroom. Harry chuckled and stood up. As he got into bed and closed his eyes, his mind wandered to thoughts of the impending sadness. But as he fell asleep a picture of Ginny filled his mind and he dreamed peacefully for the first time in a year.

**Authors Note: Please review. I just need to know someone wants me to keep writing. Thanks**


	2. Laughter and Tears

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long to update, I got swamped with finals. To make up for it I added an unplanned scene. I hope you enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, settings etc . . . found in this story.  
**

Chapter Two: Laughter and Tears

Out beyond the fields of the Burrow, a small patch of grass waited peacefully for death. A fence had been constructed around the once untouched plot of land, cordoning off the sacred ground. Inside the fence several rows of chairs waited, facing a tombstone. The sky was a bright gray and the air hung heavy over the funeral procession. The small legion of friends carrying Fred's casket approached the gated area. George, Harry, Ron, Lee Jordan, Bill, and Charlie carried Fred's coffin and placed it lightly on a platform beside the tombstone.

Slowly, the mourners began to file into the empty seats. The Weasley family sat in the front row along with Harry. Ginny sat next to Harry, her hand rested on his, with tears welling in her eyes. Harry was resisting the urge to hold her and never let go, to comfort her until all the sadness was gone in the world. Instead, he choked back his own tears, willing himself to remain strong for Ginny's sake. When the crowd was fully assembled, Mr. Weasley stood and faced the crowd.

"There is only so much one person can say about Fred. I can only give my perspective as a father. Fred was my son and I loved him . . . I don't have to imagine how great a man he was to become, because though he was unfairly taken from me, from us, I remain profoundly proud of him. He made me laugh, and was in many ways the side of me that built a flying car, and the side that tinkers with anything he can get his hands on. Fred was . . . in many ways the child inside all of us and . . ." at this point grief overtook Mr. Weasley and he walked off stage.

Harry was the next to speak. He stood, patting Ginny softly on the shoulder. He felt her shudder slightly under his touch, and she buried her face in Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. Harry had been hesitant about speaking at Fred's funeral, but George had insisted.

Harry faced the crowd, his knees trembling slightly and his hands sweaty from nerves. He focused first on the massive form of Hagrid sitting towards the back. Then finally his eyes rested on the Weasley family, his family. And he began.

"My first introduction to the wizarding world was Hagrid. But my first introduction to family was the Weasleys. Today, I feel as though I have lost a brother. Fred and George have helped me everyday since I first stepped foot on platform 9 3/4s. They helped carry my trunk onto the train, they helped me break the rules and more importantly get away with it, they helped us all fight the war, but most importantly they helped me find the humor in everything. I cannot thank Fred enough for the help he gave me over the past 7 years. I have lost a great friend, a brother, and we have all lost a great force for good and laughter. Fred, I thought for awhile about how to end this and the most fitting conclusion I could find was 'Mischief Managed.'"

As Harry returned to his seat, he was sure he saw George smile at him.

George was the last to speak. He had tears in his eyes, but a smile on his face. As he stood he removed the cloak from around his shoulders revealing a thick woolen sweater, emblazoned with the letter "F."

"I'm thinking about changing my name to 'Forge.' A soft ripple of laughter accompanied this statement. "I think my father, and Harry covered the solemn serious aspect of a funeral. I'm lucky in knowing exactly what Fred wanted . . . we had this sort of bond you see." More laughter stifled the quiet sobs. "Fred, my tribute to you." And with that he waved his wand.

First, Fred's coffin sank into the earth directly in front of the headstone. The headstone glowed brightly and promptly turned orange. Then, with a roar, hundreds of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Fireworks erupted over the silent crowd and formed a glowing image of a laughing Fred. As the bright image faded away, so too did the laughter of the crowd. George was crying now, kneeling by his brother's grave.

Eventually, the crowd dispersed and the Weasley family remained, surrounding Fred's grave. Harry sat back, watching, unable to help the Weasley's sadness. Eventually, the solemn family walked inside where a bottle of firewhiskey greeted them. The Weasley family stood together, each holding a glass. With a murmured "Fred" they drank in unison. The evening faded into night while the Weasleys and Harry sat drinking and regaling stories of Fred's life. After a time, silence fell and two empty bottles of Firewhiskey lay forgotten on a coffee table. Mrs. Weasley stood, "aright, off to bed all of us." The rest rose, tears in their eyes and whiskey on their breath.

"Harry with Ron, and Hermione with Ginny, as usual" Mrs. Weasley emphasized her statement with a sharp glance towards Hermione.

Harry wondered briefly if she knew something, he was sure Hermione noticed and hoped he would remember to ask her about it sometime. As the four of them headed for their bedrooms they exchanged meaningful looks. The girls arrived at Ginny's room first and the couples parted without complaint. When Harry and Ron reached Ron's room, Hermione was waiting.

"Harry, I'm sure you know Ginny is waiting for you."

Somewhere in Harry's grief and alcohol filled brain this statement registered, and he quickly turned on the spot, his hazy mind filled with Ginny.

She was waiting for him, sitting cross legged on her bed tears welling in her eyes. He crossed to her bed in one quick motion and placed himself by her side. "Ginny . . ." and she was kissing him. Her lips met his and a tear dripped onto Harry's lip. Ginny pulled back slowly, and her tongue stretched out, deftly licking away the salty residue of her grief. Harry's lips parted and their tongues met sending shockwaves of pleasure through their bodies. Ginny's hands found Harry's hair and his hands came to rest on the small of her back. They slipped slowly from their seated positions until they were lying face to face, their tongues still exploring eachother's mouths. Ginny's hands lowered themselves to the hem of Harry's shirt and breaking the kiss, she pulled his shirt over his head. Placing herself directly on top of Harry, her lips returned to his. They fell asleep in that position, with Ginny's head resting in the crook of Harry's shoulder, her hair flowing out across Harry's chest.

Harry woke early the next morning, his head pounded, and his body ached slightly. He smiled as he remembered that night. Then, slowly he realized the position he was in and hoped that Ginny was asleep. Otherwise, he was certain that Ginny would feel more of him than she ever had before. As this amusing thought passed through his head, Hermione appeared at the foot of the bed. She smiled knowingly, and motioned upstairs. Harry understood and reluctantly shifted himself out from under Ginny. Moments later he was upstairs with Ron.

All too soon the reality of the day descended upon the house. After breakfast the inhabitants of the burrow prepared themselves for the second funeral in two days. Harry grew increasingly dour as the hour approached. Remus Lupin had been like a father to Harry, had guided him through some of his darkest hours. Now, Harry had to face the grief of losing another father with no one to help guide him. On top of the grief that accompanied the funeral, Harry recognized that his time had come to act the father. Teddy Lupin was his to guide through darkness. The weight of it all pressed down on him as he apparated to the graveyard which would eternally hold Remus John Luupin and Nymphadora Tonks.

The funeral proceeded much like Fred's with Andromeda Tonks delivering 'Tonks'" eulogy. Then, Harry rose to, he hoped, immortalize Lupin in fitting words. He was less nervous than at Fred's, here he felt a certain comfort. He had seen Lupin in death and Harry knew what Lupin thought of his own death. As he rose to speak, the image of Lupin's resurrected, ghostlike body, filled his mind.

"Remus was a second father to me. He helped me through the most difficult times of my life and for that I can never thank him enough. He taught me to ward off evil incarnate and taught me the value of undying loyalty. Remus was an undoubtedly loyal, caring, and loving man. He died a hero, fighting for what he believed in; he fought for a better world for all of us and especially for his son. Remus, thank you for everything. I promise I'll take care of your son and I'll make sure he knows that his father was one of the greatest men I ever knew. Thank you"

With that, Harry raised his wand and Lupin's coffin sank into the ground. The Headstone read:

Remus John "Moony" Lupin.

Friend, Father, Husband, Maruader

10, March 1960 – 2, May 1998

When the mourners departed, Andromeda Tonks approached Harry. She had tears in her eyes but also, Harry thought, a glint of something like pride. Harry's thoughts drifted back to the first and only time he had met her. In his stupor after having crashed with Hagrid, he had mistaken Andromeda for her sister, Belatrix Lestrange. As she approached now he realized what a mistake she had made. While Andromeda was tall and attractive, her hair was a deep brown and her eyes possessed a deeply caring look.

"Harry, I think it's about time you met your godson." Harry was ripped from his memories and it occurred to him that while pledging to protect Teddy, he had only ever seen a picture. Andromeda lead him inside to a small room. She gently pushed open the door, revealing the room painted light blue, with a crib near the far wall. Inside, Teddy slept peacefully wrapped in warm blanket. As Harry approached he noticed the child's hair, it had turned bubble-gum pink. And as Harry gazed on the living memory of Tonks and Lupin, tears finally began to fall in earnest.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think, I appreciate all reviews.**


	3. Honors

**Author's Note: this will probably be the last update before Christmas. Thank you to my reviewers, FavAuths, and FavStories. I don't own Harry Potter, or anything in this chapter that resembles a certain American President.

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Honors

The group spent the remainder of their two weeks resting, trying to work through the turmoil caused by the funerals. The group had also attended the funeral of Colin Creevy and while Harry didn't speak publicly, he had spent time talking with Mr. and Mrs. Creevy. Being muggles, they had struggled to comprehend the horrors of the Second Wizarding War. Harry and Dennis spent nearly an hour detailing Colin's heroic efforts and ensuring the Creevys that Colin died fighting to protect both the wizarding world and the muggle world.

At the end of the two weeks, Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned, as promised, to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. When they entered the grounds they were greeted by Minerva McGonagall. Her normal stern visage was absent as she greeted them each with a warm smile.

"The Minister is waiting for us in my office, we have much to discuss with you."

As they walked across the grounds Harry noticed how well the repairs were coming along. The roof, it seemed, had been seamlessly restored. The holes in the walls were patched and many of the windows had been replaced. The only remaining work was clearing the rubble left lying around the grassy lawns. Professor McGonagall noticed Harry's expression of wonderment as he surveyed the castle.

"This castle was built with powerful magic, Harry, even the darkest of magic could never do permanent damage."

Harry nodded. Inside the castle, the repairs were less obvious. The floors had been scrubbed and while the blood stains had vanished, the residue of curses was still evident on the floors and walls. The gargoyle guarding the Head's office had returned to its normal state. McGonagall gave the password, "victory" and they boarded the moving stairs. Kingsley rose from his seat and welcomed them back.

Professor McGonagall took her seat and Kingsley sat on her right side. She motioned for the three to take the seats opposite the desk. They sat, anticipating the conversation to come. Kingsley looked over at McGonagall, who nodded.

"Well, first thing is first you three." her voice had regained the strict professor tone, "Obviously, the school will welcome back any students who did not have a proper education last year. You are all welcome back here to earn your NEWTs. And may I say, I hope you all understand the value of this opportunity."

The trio glanced at each other, and Hermione spoke up. "Well of course I'm returning. The NEWTs are essential to getting a job." Professor McGonagall smiled, "well I'm glad Ms. Granger, and let me be the first to congratulate you on becoming Head Girl." Hermione squeaked in delight and blushed slightly as Harry and Ron rolled their eyes.

"And you two?" Asked McGonagall, her eyes fixating on them.

"Professor . . . I." began Harry.

"Before you both answer," Kingsley interrupted, "I feel I should mention an important decision I've made." Harry looked up, wondering if perhaps his wildest fantasy might come true. "I've talked to Gwain Robards, the current head of the Auror Department, and he has agreed to admit any participants in the Battle of Hogwarts into the auror training program."

Ron and Harry beamed. "Minister, I . . . of course I'd like to join the aurors." These words left Harry's mouth rather more quickly than he had hoped. He looked apologetically at Professor McGonagall, who smiled in understanding. Ron, however, glanced towards Hermione. Hermione returned the look, "oh Ronald, don't worry about me. Go become an auror, it's what you want."

"Well," said Kingsley, "I'm glad that is settled. Now, on to the other matter at hand today."

Harry looked up, wondering what other decisions they had to make today.

"The Ministry and Hogwarts have decided that a memorial will be built here to commemorate the end of the Second War. We would like the three of you to be on hand because we have also decided to award each of you with the Order of Merlin: First Class." Kingsley finished, waiting for their reactions. McGonagall was beaming at them, a broad smile across her face.

Harry had expected this and though he didn't want an award, he knew there was no way he could turn it down. Hermione had tears welling in her eyes. Ron was simply smiling.

"Good, then." Said Kingsley.

They set the date for the memorial dedication as May 31, 1998 and agreed to return to the castle for the dedication and to receive their awards. The group returned to the Burrow, feeling rather flustered by the days events. None of them particularly felt that they deserved the Order of Merlin. Mrs. Weasley on the other hand was delighted. When they relayed the information to her she insisted on preparing a celebratory dinner. Despite their protests they ate a magnificent dinner and Mr. Weasley offered a toast to the three heroes.

The final weeks of May passed without incident and May 31st dawned a bright warm day. The Weasleys had received a formal invitation from the Ministry of Magic. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been instructed to wear dress robes for the occasion. The residents of the Burrow were provided a portkey as honored guests. They discarded the chipped beer mug when they landed on the Hogwarts grounds.

A large stage had been constructed in front of, what appeared to be, a large wall covered with a velvet blanket. As they walked towards the stage an official looking wizard ran up to them.

"Ooh very good, right this way, right this way" He was practically squealing with excitement at leading the three honorees and the Weasley family. They were seated in the front row and a massive crowd had gathered behind them.

When the crowd quieted, Minister Shacklebolt stood at the podium. "Thank you all for coming today as we unveil our memorial for the Second Wizarding War. Today, we honor those who died in, what we can only hope, will be the last wizarding war. They helped fight a war, testing whether our world could withstand the slings and arrows of unrivaled evil. We are met on the last battlefield of that war. We have come to dedicate a portion of that field as a last memory of those who gave their lives so that we may live. It is altogether fitting and proper that we should do this. But in a larger sense, we cannot dedicate, we cannot consecrate, we cannot hallow this ground. The brave men and women, living and dead who struggled here have consecrated it far above our poor power to add or detract. It is for us the living rater to be dedicated here to the unfinished work which they who fought here have thus far so nobly advanced. It is rather for us to be here dedicated to the great task remaining before us – that from these honored dead we take increased devotion to that cause for which they gave the last full measure of devotion – that we here highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain." Here, Kingsley paused. "I borrowed those great words . . . from a muggle." A murmur rippled through the crowd, and the muggle borns nodded, knowingly. "They came from a great muggle leader, who in a time of dire divide, held his people together and brought them into even greater glory. Because that is why we unveil this memorial today, to ensure that the world will long remember why we fought here."

With that, he stood aside and the memorial was revealed; a shiny black marble wall with the names of all those who died fighting etched into it. An awed silence fell on the crowd as the sun glinted off the polished stone. A tear fell from Harry's eye as he gazed at, what he considered, a perfect monument.

After several minutes of pained silence, Professor McGonagall took the podium. "The Ministry and Hogwarts School have decided that each year on May 2nd, we will open our grounds so that all who wish may come to pay their respects."

Kingsley retook the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, we came here today for a dual purpose. First, to honor the dead and second, to honor the living. The Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot have decided to honor several of the most gallant fighters. First, The Order of Merlin: Second Class to Mrs. Molly Weasley for her defeat of Belatrix Lestrange, Lord Voldermort's last lieutenant."

The crowd burst into applause. Mrs. Weasley was shocked, she had not been informed of this honor. She rose in disbelief and climbed the stairs of the stage. Kingsley greeted her with a warm handshake, and placed the silver medal around her neck. She turned as the crowd cheered again.

"I also wish to award, posthumously, The Order of Merlin: Second Class to Mr. Severus Snape, for his undying loyalty to Albus Dumbledore and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To honor him, his portrait has been added to the collection of all the Heads of Hogwarts." Harry clapped loudly though the rest of the crowd applauded in a far more subdued tone.

"Finally, I award The Order of Merlin: First Class to Ms. Hermione Granger, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Mr. Harry Potter for their tireless work against and eventual victory over, Lord Voldermort." The crowd erupted as Harry, Ron, and Hermione accepted their golden medals from the Minister. Together, with Mrs. Weasley, their faces blushed bright red, they bowed to the crowd.

* * *

**Please Review. I want your opinions on something. A lot of 19 years authors believe Harry received a second inheritance when he turned 18. It won't change the plot significantly, I just want to know if you, my dear readers, would like to see a second inheritance element. I do however, reserve the right to overrule any majority opinion - the pleasure of being the author :)**


	4. Us

**Author's Note: So, this chapter is just some Christmas Smut (though it takes place in June). It has some relevance to the plot but if you don't enjoy this type of scene, this one isn't crucial. For those who are looking to enjoy some semi-steamy romance, please enjoy and review. P.S. I'm not a millionaire, I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

Chapter Four: Us

Out like a lamb, May ended the night of the memorial dedication. June arrived with a bright sun and warm weather. The inhabitants of the Burrow, growing weary of the indoors, found themselves wandering the grounds. A few days into the first summer month, Harry and Ginny found themselves exploring a small patch of woods well outside the Burrow's view. Their winding path, born from a desire to avoid prying eyes, lead them in silence slowly further from their home.

When at last he could no longer keep silent, Harry turned towards Ginny. Her eyes were beautiful, her hair was sublime, her scent was intoxicating. He stared longingly into her deep brown eyes and wished he could freeze the moment in time, locked forever in her loving gaze. But, he had to speak first; he had too much on his mind. She was looking back at him, expectantly.

"Ginny, you are going back to school in September right?"

She nodded.

"And I'm going to become an auror . . . we won't see as much of each other as we want."

She nodded again, a bright light shining from behind her eyes.

"I . . ." why was this so hard?

"I love you, Harry"

Ginny's voice broke Harry into a million pieces, his heart doing a little jig. He looked down at her, a giant smile spreading across his face. "And I will always love you, Ginny."

They embraced, an electric passion coursing through their bodies. They remained pressed together in the dry woods, the sun beaming down on the happy couple, sharing an embrace they hoped they could replicate time and again. They broke apart.

"I love you," they chorused. They both grinned and came together once more. Their lips met and Harry felt sparks shoot from his wand. He grinned into Ginny's lips and his tongue pressed for entrance into her mouth. Her lips parted and their tongues met in a euphoric battle for dominance. Their eyes were closed and their tongues were dancing together in a passionate tango. Ginny's hands held tightly to Harry's shoulders, gently pulsing her fingers into him. Harry's left hand rested on Ginny's left hip, his right placed firmly on her right shoulder. Ginny began to lower her hands, running her fingers along Harry's lower back. She brought them down and around to the front of his shirt. She traced the line between his shirt and the brim of his jeans. He broke the kiss, his eyes searching hers and delivering the unspoken answer she so desired. He lifted his arms above his head and she removed his shirt. She took his hands and placed them at the bottom of her shirt, nodding slightly at his questioning look. He slid his long fingers up under her shirt, her warmth radiating into him. He finally came to rest on her bra and squeezed slightly. She moaned softly and then a giggle escaped her lips. Harry pulled back.

"Harry, you're going to light the woods on fire if you keep doing that." and she pointed towards the ground, where sparks were shooting our from the leg of his pants. "We're safe, put your wand with your shirt." He did as she commanded and when he looked up, Ginny had removed her shirt.

"Merlin, you're gorgeous."

Harry's eyes moved up her smooth stomach to her bra and cleavage, and then landed once more on her eyes. He closed the gap between them, the bare skin of their bellies pressing together. Their lips met and Harry's hands traveled up her back to the clasp of her bra. She didn't protest and so, with some struggle, he revealed her breasts. He felt them press against his chest her hard nipples in stark contrast to the beautifully soft skin. Ginny pulled Harry's head forward, deepening the kiss. She let out a soft moan of pleasure as Harry's hands caressed her bare breasts. He experimented by rubbing his fingers across her smooth skin and occasionally slowing to rub her nipples.

By now, Harry's pants were feeling rather tight and he was certain that Ginny could feel him pressed against her thigh. He gasped audibly as his suspicions were confirmed. She had reached down and pressed her palm against the bulge in his pants. She brought her hand up to his belt buckle and he returned his attention to her breasts. Ginny deftly unbuttoned Harry's jeans and swiftly brought the zipper down. She plunged her hands into his boxers and for the first time she felt him under her fingers. Harry moaned softly as he felt her hand curl around him. She pulled his jeans down further and resumed stroking.

"Oh Ginny . . . I love you."

"I love you too Harry." And with that she began stroking faster, relishing the look that came across Harry's face. He was breathing heavily. "Oh, Ginny . . . I'm." She picked up her pace and threw her body against his as he came, their lips meeting in a glorious, nearly naked, standing embrace.

After some time standing together, Ginny pulled back and picked up her shirt and bra. Harry looked down at himself and then at Ginny. Regathering his clothes and wand, he washed away the residue of his orgasm from both their bodies with a wave of his wand. They dressed and, holding hands, returned to the Burrow.

That night, as usual, the couples switched rooms. Harry and Ginny, having had their fun earlier fell asleep quickly. Ron and Hermione however, had spent the day quietly talking and playing chess. Ron crossed the room to his bed as Hermione magically locked the door. They had spent nearly a month together in bed, but nothing serious had occurred. Rather, they would lie together comfortably kissing and enjoying eachother's presence. Tonight, something felt different.

Ron lay sprawled on his bed wearing only an old pair of Chudley Cannon's pajama bottoms. Hermione crossed the room, clad in a muggle night gown. She sat lightly beside Ron who was still prone on the bed. She placed her hands on his bare chest feeling his well formed muscles. Ron didn't move but the look in his eyes told Hermione to continue. She brought her lips to his sternum and softly kissed a line downward.

Ron rose up onto his elbows. He caught hold of Hermione's head and brought their lips together. Her hand slipped from its place on Ron's chest to just above his belt line. Ron gasped slightly into Hermione's lips and he felt her smile against his. Feeling encouraged, Ron rolled over landing himself on-top of Hermione. He pulled his lips from her's and as his hands pulled slightly on her nightgown, his eyes begged permission.

In answer, Hermione rose from the bed. She put a finger to Ron's lips and smiled suggestively. Turning around, Hermione reached down to the hem of her gown and pulled it up just above her knees. Slowly, tantalizingly slowly, she continued to lift the thin fabric which veiled her gorgeous skin from Ron's eyes. She revealed her bottom and Ron let loose a soft whimper. Then, with a final flourish, Hermione yanked the nightgown up over her head.

Ron jumped from his bed and pressed himself against the bare skin of her backside. His arms wrapped around her stomach, relishing her soft smooth skin. Hermione leaned her head backwards to rest it on Ron's shoulder. Ron craned forward gaining a bird's eye view of her glorious breasts. He drew his hands slowly upwards coming to rest on the front side of her bossism. She moaned softly as Ron began to experiment; he squeezed slightly; he twirled his finger lazily across her nipples; he pinched a nipple and gloried in the sound that escaped his love's lips. And then in a moment of boldness Ron brought his right hand swiftly downwards. He touched the inside of her thigh and then rose to her core. He paused, resting his long thin fingers on her entrance.

Hermione breathed out, "please, go ahead."

She was in heaven as Ron's long thin finger pushed slowly into her. She could feel him adjusting to the new feeling and she felt instinct begin to guide him. She moaned softly as Ron removed the finger and slowly thrust it back in. He continued in this vain until he decided to pick Hermione up and place her on the bed. Lying on top of her he brought two fingers inside of his lover and felt her muscles begin to contract around them. He continued in and out of her until Hermione threw her head back and her body shook violently.

"Oh, Ron! Oh Yes!"

He removed his sopping wet fingers and crawled back on top of her. Pulling the sheets up around them he kissed her goodnight and they fell asleep.

* * *

**I promise the next chapter is all plot. Please review, this is my first sex scene. Thanks.**


	5. Loose Ends: Part 1

**Author's Note: Sorry this took longer than usual. It took me awhile to decide to do two separate chapters. I'm not entirely happy with this one, but I think it turned out okay. Please review and let me know what you think. Of course, I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Loose Ends

A sharp rapping on the door wrested Harry from his slumber. Somewhere in the deep recesses of his sleep addled brain an unlikely thought occurred to him. 'There's Aunt Petunia, I better get up.' The voice that accompanied the next knock shook this thought quickly from Harry's mind.

"Ginny, Hermione, get up. I'm coming in."

Harry bolted upright. He was shirtless and Ginny was curled next to him. Ginny's arm fell from Harry's shoulder as he rose. The door creaked open and Ginny too bolted upright, a look of grave concern on her sleepy face. The door swung open and Harry and Ginny watched unable to prevent the disaster they were sure was coming; horrified that they had forgotten to lock the door, their faces registered blank shock as Mrs. Weasley peered inside.

Her lips tightened for a minute and an expression of deep thought crossed her face. Then, unpursing her lips, she glanced almost imperceptibly at the heavens and quietly backed out of the room.

As she left she said, "well, breakfast is ready you two, so hurry up."

Breakfast was an awkward affair. The older Weasley brothers had returned to their normal lives. Bill was with Fleur at Shell Cottage, Charlie was in Romania, and George was back at Diagon Alley. So, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ate with their two youngest children and Harry and Hermione. The couples kept exchanging nervous glances as if waiting for an explosion. As the meal drew to a close it appeared that Mrs. Weasley had decided to accept the turn of events. Seizing on the momentary calm Harry voiced a decision he had made mere moments earlier.

"I'm going to check on the Dursley's today. I realized this morning that I should probably make sure they're out of hiding."

Ron looked appalled, but Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yes, we've moped around for too long now. Harry, you should find the Dursley's and I need to go find my parents."

Ron looked at Hermione, "we need to go find your parents, Hermione. Do you honestly believe we would let you have an adventure in Australia alone?"

Hermione laughed, of course she knew they wouldn't let her go alone.

"Well then . . ." Mrs. Weasley spoke for the first time all morning, "I guess you all have plans for the next week or so?" The four kids nodded. "Oh, you think you're going too, do you, Ginny?"

Ginny's firey eyes locked on her mother's. "Yes, I am going. I'll be of age in August don't you dare stop me."

"Molly, dear, she's right. It's her life now . . . we should let her live it." Mr. Weasley seemed slightly surprised at his own words. But they seemed to work. Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes, but she nodded ever so slightly. "Fine . . . fine."

After breakfast, the group of four headed upstairs to pack for Australia. Hermione didn't think it would take longer than a day, but she couldn't be certain. Within an hour, Hermione had everything packed into a bag similar to the one they had used hunting horcruxes. Harry borrowed Pigwidgeon to send a letter to Dedalus Diggle earlier in the day. Now, Pig returned with the reply tucked in his beak.

"Harry,

the Dursley's are still here. They have refused to leave despite my assurances they are safe. I'll be expecting you shortly, I only hope you have better luck than I.

Yours,

Deadalus."

Harry laughed to himself. It was so like the Dursley's to not trust magic even when they were being told they could leave it behind. The small group apparated to Deadalus' home. Harry knocked on the door, and Deadalus Diggle nearly fell over in excitement as he greeted Harry. The group cautiously followed Deadalus into the sitting room where the Dursleys sat, looking mortified.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Vernon Dursely had not lost his knack for rudeness.

Harry stared at him. "You don't talk to me like that anymore. I made sure you were safe and now I'm back to tell you to go home. You treated me like dirt for 17 years. You don't talk to me like that anymore."

Vernon Dursley sat stunned. His eyes darted back and forth from Harry to Petunia, his fear evident. While Harry's words were not harsh, the power that coursed through them was not missed by any in the room. "You're safe, go home." And with that, Harry turned around and left the room. He thanked Deadalus for watching over the Dursleys, he knew they would never thank him, and walked out of the house. Before he could turn to apparate, a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Harry!" Dudley was running, chugging was more like it, out of the house after him.

Harry instinctively flinched towards his wand. Dudley noticed but continued undeterred. He stopped short of Harry opened his mouth and kept it open for several seconds trying to find, Harry assumed, the right words. Apparently failing, Dudley settled for handing Harry a note and swiftly scurrying back inside.

"Whudid he give you?" Ron's voice made Harry realize he wasn't alone.

"Dunno, I'll open it later."

The group of friends apparated to downtown London. They had decided a wizard pub would only lead to autograph hounds and gawking admirers. Sitting down in a both, Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to shrug off the memories of the last time they sat in a muggle establishment. Harry opened the letter Dudley had given him.

"Harry,

I wanted to thank you for keeping us safe this past year. I know my parents will never realize exactly how much you did for us. Over the past year I've had a lot of time to think. I realized how awfully we treated you. I only hope you can forgive me. I know and really have known for some time that you are the better man. I hope we can keep in touch.

Yours,

Dudley Dursley"

"Well I'll be damned." Said Harry. He passed the letter around, earning similar reactions from the rest of his friends.

"Well, what's next?" Ron, who showed little interest in the letter from Dudley, was keen to get on to Australia.

"Well, I arranged for a Portkey with the Ministry." Hermione was ahead of the curve as usual. "It's waiting in an alley just a few blocks from here, we have about an hour."

"Do you have any idea where you're going to find them, Hermione?" Ron was hoping for a quick journey to Australia.

"I have a fairly good idea. I made sure that their fondest desire was to live in Sydney. We go there and look for dentists named Wilkins."

Harry marveled at the simplicity and brilliancy of Hermione's plan.

Barely an hour later, all four felt the familiar tug behind their navels. They were off for Australia.

* * *

**Please Review. Thanks!**


	6. Loose Ends: Part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: My sincere apologies for the incredibly long delay. I haven returned to school and as a result have had little time to write. I am not happy with this chapter, but I felt like I had to finish it. I promise the next one will not take so long, nor shall it be so abrupt. As always, read and review. Again, my apologies. Also, the first version of this chapter ended and I forgot Ginny, a total fuck up on my part, so sorry. I have now changed it.  
**

Chapter 6: Loose Ends: Australia

Sydney greeted the group of friends abruptly. The dark alley rose up to meet their feet and they landed gracelessly on the wet pavement. A light drizzle was falling from a lightly clouded and pitch black sky.

"Who turned off the lights." Ron was the first to rise to his feet.

"Oh Ron, you idiot! It's nearly 4am here." Hermione had gotten to her feet.

"Why'd we get here so early?" Harry was pulling Ginny to her feet and dusting her off.

"I wanted to have as much time as possible to find them. I figured the earlier the find them, the more time I'll have to reverse the memory charms."

"Of course, how silly of us to not realize." Hermione playfully slapped Ron at this remark.

Standing in the light drizzle of the dark early morning the four friends pondered the daunting task before them. Though searching for two people was nothing compared to hunting items deliberately hidden and protected by powerful magic, none of the group looked forward to searching a city. They waited for dawn in the alley, protected from the rain by a magically reinforced umbrella.

As the dim light of first day broke across the horizon Hermione lifted herself from the ground and wiped a tear from her eye. Ron, Harry, and Ginny were resting with their backs against a wall, their eyes closed feigning sleep. Hermione walked to the end of the alley and gazed out into the city. Sydney was slowly grinding to life as cars and people began to fill the air with noise. Gazing out across the street Hermione closed her eyes and filled her mind with the memories of her parents. As she stood immobile a strong hand landed on her shoulder. The warmth of Ron's body enveloped her and she shivered slightly as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"We'll find them, I know we will."

The whisper jarred her from her silent remembrance. She turned into Ron's body and pressed her lips firmly against his. A loud cough broke them from their embrace.

"Well then, I guess we should get started." Hermione was blushing slightly but had a determined look in her eyes.

By mid-morning Hermione had located a phone book and was desperately searching for dentists. An uninformed observer might have thought her out of her mind; her teeth, thanks to Madame Pomfrey, were perfect. Yet here she was, with the large book propped open on her knees, frantically thumbing through the pages until, at last . . .

"I've found them!"

Ron jerked his head up from where it had been resting in the crook of his elbow, Harry and Ginny broke away from staring into eachother's eyes, and all three beamed at Hermione.

"Right, so . . . do you just barge in, wave your wand and we're out of there?"

"Of course not Ron. For one we have to be away from the other muggles, and I also might need time to get the spell right."

"Maybe we should wait at their office then, follow them home and do it there." Harry rather liked this idea.

Hermione seemed to agree. "I think you're right Harry, that does seem like the best plan."

And so they waited, hidden undercover of magic, outside "Wilkin's Dentistry: The Wilkins Welcome You." Harry and Ron needed to prevent Hermione from jumping out at her parents more than once as they waited for the office to close. Her parents had passed by on their way to lunch and Hermione had let out a soft cry of longing.

They waited quietly until at long last, around 6pm, the Doctors Granger left. Hermione removed the invisibility cloak from their traveling bag and crept behind her parents, managing to slip into their car unnoticed. When she arrived at her parents house, the plan was to send a patronous to the others telling them where to apparate.

She was there. For the first time In over a year. Sitting in a car with her parents, unable to speak to them, unable to prove to them that she existed and was theirs. They were talking and she was listening, reveling in the sound of their voices. For a whole half hour she was alone with her parents. When finally they arrived at their house, Hermione slipped from the backseat and prepared herself. She filled her mind with memories of her parents, their lives before Australia. She let the memories fill her entire being, focusing as hard as she could on those memories. And then, as her parents stepped up to their front door she raised her wand and cried, "memoria redditis!"

Her parents froze as the spell hit them. They stood transfixed for a mere moment and then they shook their heads as if shooing a fly and entered their home. Hermione slumped against the wall of the house, it hadn't worked. In a daze she twirled her mind and her silvery otter burst forth. Mere moments later Ron, Harry and Ginny popped into existence by Hermione's feet.

And then, almost as if in response to the sound of the group appearing suddenly on the front lawn, the front door of the Granger's home burst open.

"HERMIONE!"

And she was being hugged by her parents, who upon entering their house and been faced with the undeniable reality that they were in Australia and had no idea why. For the next hour they sat quietly as Hermione explained the whole ordeal to her parents. They set plans for her parents return and after a few more hours, they left Australia with another mission accomplished.


	7. Birthday Magic: Part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: My sincere apologies for taking so long for this chapter. I got completely swamped with school work. I was going to include Ginny's birthday here but decided to make it its own chapter. This does contain explicit sexual content, you have been warned. I will mark that section off with a line at beginning and end. Please R&R!**

Chapter Seven: Birthday Magic

July found the residents of the Burrow anxious to get on with their lives. Hermione had returned to live with her parents, at least temporarily, and as a result Ron was spending a lot more time in London. Harry and Ginny often found themselves taking long walks through the grounds, just enjoying each others company. They would walk and talk for hours, and occasionally return to their favorite spot in the woods.

When they returned to the Burrow on the third Monday of the month Mrs. Weasley greeted them in the kitchen.

"Harry dear, your birthday is next week, did you want to invite anyone down?"

He stopped for a brief moment, thinking about those he wished could join him. "maybe just Hagrid . . . . and, Andromeda, Mrs. Weasley."

"Of course dear."

Harry and Ginny continued up the stairs to Ginny's room. They sat together on the bed and Ginny turned to face Harry. "You didn't think she'd forget did you?"

Harry laughed, "no, just hoped."

"and you didn't think I'd forget did you?"

Harry just looked at her, nonplussed. He didn't know what she meant and so he just sat there, looking into her eyes. She leaned over and kissed him. As Mrs. Weasley called them for dinner she broke the kiss and gave Harry a deeply mischievous look. She rushed to the door, turned and said, "you'll love your present."

Harry was left to ponder those tantalizing words for the next week. Midnight of the 31st Harry was awoken by Ginny's soft lips on his. He opened his eyes, and in the blur he could make out her smiling face hovering above him. He sat up and grabbed his glasses. She came into focus and his jaw dropped. She was sitting on his bed, wearing only a bra and matching lace panties.

"Happy Birthday, Harry, part 1 of 3."

"P . . .p . . . part 1?" Harry stammered.

* * *

And she attacked. Her lips met his as she bowled him over back into the bed. Their was a burning ferocity in Ginny's movements as she crushed her lips against Harry's. Her tongue forced its way between his teeth and immediately took control. She pressed herself hard into his bare stomach and stroked her hands down his sides. Harry was still laying there, slightly in shock. Slowly the reality dawned on him, and he began to press back against his love. Their tongues danced and Harry knew he was truly happy. His arms wrapped around Ginny and his hands came to rest on her backside. He squeezed gently and continued to run his hands down her thighs. She broke the kiss and straddled him. She reached up and removed her bra. She lowered herself onto Harry's chest, and pulled herself slowly downward. She grazed her breasts across his pyjamas and her head stopped just over the prominent bulge. Her hungry eyes rested on Harry's bright green, loving ones. Ginny reached up and ripped his pants down, exposing Harry's erection. She hesitated for a brief moment, her eyes locked on Harry's. And then, she plunged herself downward and engulfed Harry inside her mouth.

It was pleasure like he had never known before and he threw his head backward as he felt Ginny's tongue against his hard flesh. He lay there in peaceful bliss while Ginny worked her magic. Harry was jerked back to reality as Ginny suddenly released him from her warm mouth. She stood up and swiftly removed her now rather wet underwear. Harry gaped in absolute amazement. They had never been completely naked in front of each other before and he marveled in her stunning beauty.

"I take it you're enjoying part 1?" Ginny giggled at him.

He could only nod as she leaned into his ear, "part 3 is my birthday . . ."

The sudden realization of what she meant left Harry wishing it was August. This thought didn't last long however, as Ginny had placed herself atop him. Harry had of course heard the jokes centered around the number, but now he was living it. He was in totally unfamiliar territory and so hesitantly he raised a hand to the soft wet folds of skin between Ginny's legs. The sound that escaped Ginny as his first finger entered was soft and encouraged Harry onward. Emboldened by her soft coo, he pressed his finger deeper. Ginny again let out a soft gasp, and then silenced herself around Harry's penis. They continued for several minutes until at last Harry could no longer hold back. Removing his tongue from inside Ginny, he groaned out her name . . .

* * *

"Oi!" Harry and Ginny woke with a start. Ron was standing in the doorway with an expression of mild horror on his face. Harry and Ginny had fallen asleep atop each other, and in their sleep the covers had come slightly askew, revealing, to the disgruntled Ron, precisely how much Harry and Ginny loved each other. Harry blinked wearily at Ron and then, realizing the nature of the circumstance, swore loudly.

"Well, I guess I'll just go . . . breakfast is almost ready. . ." Ron turned and close the door behind him. As the door clicked shut, Ginny burst into laughter. Grinning, Harry pushed her off of him.

"Thank you for part 1, my love." Harry said, staring into her eyes.

"The next two will be even better . . ." and with that, Ginny leaped out of bed and headed for the shower.

Mrs. Weasley bustled over as Harry sat at the table for breakfast. "Happy Birthday dear. The rest of the family will be here for dinner. Also, they arrived for you earlier this morning." she indicated two large barn owls perched at the windowsill.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." As he turned to face the birds, they took flight and landed on the table in front of Harry. Harry removed the two letters, and the owls took off into the daylight. The letters were quite heavy, and Harry let out a soft whistle as he turned them both over. On the back of the heavier envelope, was the seal of Gringotts Bank, and on the other the seal of the Ministry.

He opened the Gringotts letter first:

Mr. Harry J. Potter,

Due to recent events at Gringotts Bank, the Ministry of Magic ordered a review of all accounts. The following is the accounting of your vault(s) at Gringotts.

Respectfully,

Goruk. President Gringotts Bank

Harry opened the next sheaf of parchment.

Vault 687:

Owner: Harry James Potter

Galleons: 400,000

Sickles: 300,000

Knuts: 450,000

Total: 418,000 Galleons

Vault 157:

Owner: Peverell Estate

Coins: 2.3 million Galleons

Property: Estimated Value 4.0 million Galleons

Vault 235:

Owner: Black Estate

Coins: 5.5 million Galleons

Property: 500,000 Galleons

Potter Estate:

Property: 1.5 million Galleons

Total Account Holdings:

Coins: 8.218 million Galleons

Property: 6.0 million Galleons

Harry fell out of his chair. There had to be some mistake, how could he have inherited both the Peverell Estate and the Black estate? He roused himself from the floor as Mrs. Weasley came hurrying over.

"Are you alright dear?" Harry just nodded, and opened the second letter.

Harry,

I do hope this letter reaches you before the letter from Gringotts. You deserve an explanation. When Sirius died, he left you as his sole benefactor. Sirius was the last blood line descendant of the Black Estate and as a result, you have inherited their fortune. Your father, was the sole blood descendant of Ignotus Peverell and you are now the last link to the family. Both Estates are yours to do with as you please. I expect I will see you shortly,

Kingsley.

Harry was dumbfounded. He sat staring at the Gringotts ledgers, unable to move. He felt Ginny's arms wrap around his neck. She bent her face down, level with his and let out a small shriek.

"Harry! Is that, is all that . . . yours?" He just nodded, still in shock. They both jumped from their silent gaping stares as Mrs. Weasley placed a heaping plate of bacon and eggs in front of Harry.

"Eat up dear. Ginny, it is rude to read other people's mail." She tsked slightly at her daughter and turned back to the stove.

"It's alright Mrs. Weasley, I think this is information she should know. And you and Mr. Weasley as well."

"Is everything alright dear?"

"More than alright Mum, Harry is a millionaire!" Ginny practically shouted the last word.

"Bloody hell mate!" Ron had snatched the letter out of Harry's hands. "I want a Firebolt"

Ginny punched Ron. Mrs. Weasley let out an exasperated, "Ronald!" and Harry just laughed.

They spent their time until lunch discussing exactly how many wonderful things Harry could buy with his new found wealth. Lunch was punctuated with the occasional arrival of members of the Weasley clan. They spent the afternoon setting up a large table, and several chairs, out on the lawn. Mrs. Weasley worked tirelessly in the kitchen, despite Harry's objections. Around 5:00pm Mr. Weasley arrived with a soft pop in the backyard. Almost immediately after, Kingsley Schacklebolt appeared behind hm.

Hagird and Andromeda Tonks arrived not long after. Teddy was barely 3 months old and so slept most of the time. Harry spent a large portion of his birthday evening just watching the small child as his hair turned colors uncontrollably. Eventually, Mrs. Weasley dragged him outside for cake and presents. Harry was 18 years old, and looking back on his life he was surprised to find himself a day older than 11. The party lasted well into the night with a fantastic Weasley feast, and the best group of friends since the Marauders. Part 2 of Harry's gift turned out to be a whole collection of books written by aurors throughout the years. As the night drew to a close Ginny fell asleep on Harry's lap as they rested on an armchair by the fire. Noticing her daughter resting peacefully on Harry's lap Mrs. Weasley quietly hurried the guests from the house, and sent Harry and Ginny to bed.

Harry carried Ginny up to her bed and laid her gently against the pillow. When Ginny woke up she was fully clothed and had her arms wrapped tightly around Harry Potter. She woke him with a kiss to begin August, their last month together before school.

* * *

**Please Read and Review. I hope you liked it. Thank you.**


	8. Birthday Magic: Part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So yeah, long time coming I know . . . sorry etc. etc. This one is a little longer than normal. Hope you enjoy it. R&R.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Ginny's Birthday

August 11th, Ginny's birthday; the sun dawned brightly on the Burrow, its golden beams breaking through the window of Ginny's bedroom. The warm strands of light fell upon the sleeping form of Ginny Weasley. She was wrapped tightly around Harry Potter, the love of her life. As the sun warmed her body she rolled onto her back running her hand across Harry's bare chest. As she came to rest on her back she couldn't help but smile. She was 17, in love, and for the moment perfectly happy.

Harry stirred as Ginny rolled off him. It was her birthday and, unbeknownst to her, he had been planning for weeks. Now, laying in bed with Ginny's hand resting casually across his chest he was perfectly happy. He let the sun warm him for a few minutes before he rolled over to face his love.

"mmm, good morning," he mumbled.

She was still smiling. She couldn't help herself. She was in love with the most famous man in the wizarding world, and they were together in bed on her 17th birthday. She kissed him to return his greeting. When they broke apart Harry was grinning just as broadly.

"Happy birthday Ginny, I love you." She kissed him again and rolled out of bed.

"So, what should my first act of legal magic be?" She asked Harry, a playful tone in her voice. He only smiled in return, watching her tap her wand lightly against her palm. She grinned brightly as an idea struck her. Abruptly she pointed her wand at Harry. She grinned as a look of surprise crossed her boyfriend's face as he floated out of bed, his boxers the only clothes on his body.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" He was revolving slowly in the air, his hands held tightly across his chest, attempting to look angry.

She laughed, "I'm enjoying the view, darling." Now she was giggling harder than ever as Harry resisted the temptation to laugh. After a few minutes, she finally let him fall back onto the bed. The sun was fully risen and the sounds of Mrs. Weasley beginning the day found their way up the staircase to Ginny's bedroom. Ginny sighed softly, abandoning her plans to toy with Harry some-more. Instead, she wrapped a towel around her waist and proceeded to the shower.

When Harry and Ginny arrived in the kitchen breakfast was on the table. Mrs. Weasley greeted her daughter with a hug that Harry was sure would have cracked his spine.

"Ooh, my Ginny's all grown-up." Mrs. Weasley had tears in her eyes as breakfast began but as the conversation turned to that evening's party she grew more serious. It was a big affair, the last of the Weasleys to come of age. As a result, the entire Weasley clan and extended adopted family were coming to the Burrow. Kreacher, who had flatly refused his freedom, had been summoned to help prepare. Harry felt it was the least he could do, particularly because his plans involved removing Ginny from the house until that evening. Breakfast ended fairly quickly and Harry retired to Ron's room to prepare for the day.

Harry stared into a mirror. He was 18, was he really prepared to take on what he planned to today? He shook his head and stared into the reflection of his deep green eyes, his mother's eyes. Of course he was ready, he had accomplished more in 18 years than most people did in a lifetime. The old argument came up on in his head again, he had more help than imaginable in his success. At the same time, his parents were his age . . . And he was sure, absolutely sure that Ginny was the only girl for him. He could afford to commit himself, plus he had already made the purchase so really it was just a matter of a question. His thoughts were interrupted by Ginny peaking her head inside the door.

He turned to greet her, his doubts fleeing from his mind as he took her in. "Hey, I want to give you your present."

"In here?" she smirked at him.

"No. It wouldn't fit here." He returned her smirk, hoping she picked up on the adolescent joking. Harry lead Ginny outside to the apparition point ignoring the mild look of surprise on his girlfriend's face. He held her close and spun on the spot. They landed softly on their feet on a quiet country lane. The midday sun cast its golden arcs across the rolling hillside. It was as if they had landed in a painting, a landscape drawn by master artists. It was a warm August day and Harry supposed he was lucky not to find rain or any disturbance at all. After a few minutes of basking in the sublime beauty of their surroundings, it dawned on Ginny that she didn't know where they were, or in fact why they were anywhere other than the Burrow.

She opened her mouth to ask both these questions when Harry held up a finger to stop her.

"Follow me." He lead her down the quiet road pointing out the occasional cottage and farm until at last he cut down an unmarked turning and wheeled to face Ginny. He handed her a small slip of parchment saying, "happy birthday Ginny."

Puzzled she opened the folded parchment, "The location of the Potter's home is 1 Knight's Way" She looked up at Harry, but Harry had moved aside and Ginny finally understood. In front of them was a house, a rather large one at that. The house had three levels and two brick chimneys. It was painted a pale gray with a dark scarlet front door. A porch extended across the front entrance with a slight set of stairs leading to the door. She couldn't take it all in. She turned to Harry with a look he couldn't quite place.

"It's ours . . ." he hesitated, "if you want it." He smiled sheepishly, unsure if he had been crazy to purchase the home. It did imply a lot, after all.

Ginny was resisting the urge to smile. Watching Harry squirm was too much fun. At last, she smiled and pulled him in tight. "Of course I want it, I want us." She pulled away, "can we see the inside." Harry nodded, but added, "there's not much in there yet."

Ginny bounded up the steps to the front door. The knocker was a solid gold Lion's head, remarkably like the one which adorned Professor Dumbledore's office. She pushed open the door and entered the house, not waiting for Harry who was enjoying watching his girlfriend exude such joy. Ginny walked first into a large carpeted sitting room, with a fireplace. It was barren except for a picture of herself and Harry taken over the summer at the Burrow. It was rather odd to see her picture wave to her. She turned right and saw a large Oak dining room table, with enough space to seat the entire Weasley clan. Off the Dining Room was a large kitchen complete with marble counter-tops and a granite tile floor. She turned back into the dining room, and through the sitting room to find, what she assumed would be, a bedroom, though it was completely barren. She rushed up the staircase in the corner of the sitting room to emerge in another carpeted area which was also completely barren. Harry had caught up with her by now.

"Let me show you the rest." He took her down the second floor hallway, pointing out two other empty rooms which he hoped would serve as bedrooms. Then, he turned right in front of the stairs, into a large room adorned with bookshelves and a fireplace. "I figure someday we might need a quiet place to think." He lead her up the final flight of stairs and pushed open the door.

"This. . ." he smiled, "is our bedroom." The entire 3rd floor was their space, though at the moment it was mainly empty except for a large bed placed lazily in the center of the room. Harry crossed the floor and sat down on the bed, facing Ginny who was still framed in the doorway.

"Well, that's everything so far." He smiled again, "happy birthday my love."

She hesitated for a moment and then rushed him, bowling over onto his back. She kissed him furiously driving herself into his body. She pulled away, and at Harry's look of surprise smirked, "I still owe you a part of your present . . ." She rose to her knees, straddling Harry. She pulled off her shirt and lay back down on top of Harry. They kissed again and Ginny allowed herself to be rolled underneath Harry. She pushed her hands up his shirt, rubbing his chest feverishly and moaning softly into his lips. She pulled her hands down from his chest to rest just inside the belt-line of his jeans. He pulled away from her lips and removed his shirt. They were laying side by side, facing eacother and each wore a look of devoted love and unbridled passion. Harry reached for the clasp of Ginny's bra and deftly undid it, exposing her firm and fair bosom. He reached out and cupped her gently, bringing his mouth to her breast. She moaned audibly as he flicked at her nipple with his tongue. His hands began to wander and found the button of the tight pair of jeans she had been wearing. Feeling his hand she reached down and undid the button for him, kicking herself out of the cloth trap. Harry had returned to kissing Ginny's lips, and his hands were resting idly on her thighs. She broke the kiss and sat up, fumbling on the floor for her wand. She tapped her stomach lightly and muttered something Harry couldn't hear.

"I'm ready." Her voice was calm and she wore a look of absolute certainty. Harry was still slightly frozen, his hand still resting on her thigh. Ginny smirked knowingly and unbuttoned Harry's jeans. She pushed them and his boxers down. For a moment she hesitated, the first iota of doubt entering her mind. She was going to let that inside her? It hadn't seemed that big in the past, but now that she really considered it, it certainly wasn't small. But, the moment of doubt passed quickly and she lay back on the bed, removing her knickers and beckoning Harry forward . . .

Harry rolled onto his back panting slightly. It hadn't lasted that long but it was the most magical experience of his life. They were one entity, moving hesitantly, but together all the same. Love, thought Harry, truly is the greatest magic.

Ginny remained on her back, reveling in the feelings that had just coursed through her body. Making love was incredible. She breathed deeply and heaved herself into a sitting position. She glanced over at Harry and smiled for what must have been the thousandth time that day. Leaning over she kissed him tenderly and rose from the bed.

Noticing Ginny's absence in the bed Harry rose too. He was unusually aware of his nakedness which confused him. 'How can I be nervous about being naked in the same room with Ginny after that?' But still, he covered himself awkwardly with his hands as he searched the floor for his jeans. Noticing the placement of Harry's hands, Ginny laughed. Harry blushed furiously but laughed as well when Ginny tossed him his boxers and jeans.

Finally dressed, Harry checked his golden watch, his gift from the Weasleys. They still had a few hours until the party, enough time to take Ginny shopping. Ginny had wandered back through the house, exploring the different rooms. Harry caught up to her in the study.

"So, I wanted to try and add to the décor today." Ginny looked up at the sound of his voice. She wasn't big on the whole shopping thing. But, shopping for their house excited her. She hugged Harry again and dragged him out to the front lawn where she turned abruptly and apparated them off into muggle London.

Several hours later Harry and Ginny arrived back at the Burrow. The house was bustling about as the entire family had arrived. Even Hagrid joined the festivities. The celebration lasted well into the night. Towards the end of the night Harry pulled Ginny aside and handed her a small black box.

"This was my mother's. I found it in our vault, and I think you should have it." Ginny opened the box to find a solid gold band, with a single emerald embedded.

"We can call it a not-quite-engagement ring."

She slipped the ring onto her finger and without a word kissed Harry full on the lips.

"Happy birthday, my love."

"We can tell them about the house tomorrow." Ginny wasn't looking forward to telling her parents she would be living with Harry from now on. The night wound down and Harry and Ginny retired to Ron's bedroom, where they slept peacefully ready for their lives as adults to truly begin together.


End file.
